someday
by vocagirl miku
Summary: El prometio que regresaria y se fue para nunca regresar, una vida que se acaba una esperanza que nace. (final triste)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a la compañía SNK y Playmore

**Advertencia: **Posible OOC

**Someday**

Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas pasadas, tantas experiencias que vinieron y que se fueron creando buenos recuerdos, todo parecía perfecto, ya no había N.E.S.T, No había gente que los persiguiera, no había mas miedo, ya no más. Los días normales, sus vidas normales.

La pequeña Kula que ahora era toda una joven de 19 años, regresaba nuevamente a la ciudad de South Town, tantos recuerdos le llenaban regresar después de tanto tiempo. Se habia ido a estudiar a Francia luego de que todo acabara y vivieran sus vidas en paz, sus tutoras Diana y Foxy, querían lo mejor para la chica por eso que se habían ido y ahora que era mayor debía de regresar para seguir su vida, seguir sus metas y sueños y reencontrarse con él. Si mas importante era él, que antes ella de irse no se despidió pero supo que muy en el interior él, estaba triste de que ella se iba.

Sonrió, al pensar que K´ la estaba esperando por su regreso, estaba más que ansiosa de verlo y demostrarle a el que ya no era una niña que ahora se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa digna de él. Se perdió en pensamientos y no supo cuando el avión aterrizo, el solo bajar del avión la tenia nerviosa, mariposas en su estomago la tenían dudando.

-¡Kula! –se escucho el grito de alguien de entre la multitud

No podía ser era su voz, si era él, no se lo creía de verdad él, la vino a recoger, asi que rápidamente volteo y ahí estaba, su pelo gris, su rostro varonil su figura atlética, nada había cambiado.

-¡K´! aquí estoy –grito la chica para que la viesen

K´, se movio entre la multitud y camino hacia la chica, mientras que Kula corrió hacia el chico y al final lo abrazo cuando se encontraban frente a frente, K´, correspondió el abrazo de la chica y le susurro al oído:

-Te extrañe niña

-K´, ya no soy una niña –dijo esta inflando las mejillas y dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza al chico –mira que he crecido mucho

-Si ya lo veo, Kula y me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí

-¿Y?

-¿Y?, ¿qué?

-¿No me piensas decir nada mas después de estos 3 años?

-Está bien –dijo este que se acerco a la chica y tomándola de la cintura reclamo sus labios, era el primer beso que se daban y se sentía tan calido, tan suave, tan dulce, sentir como la lengua de K´, se encontraba con la de Kula y juntas jugueteaban al unisonó con sus cuerpos y movimientos.

Se, separaron por la falta de aire y se vieron el uno al otro a los ojos, sentían ese sentimiento tan agradable, ese sentimiento tan hermoso que solo encuentras en tu persona ideal.

-Vamos, debemos de ir con los demás –dijo K´ cargando las maletas de la chica y llevándolas al vehículo que usarían para transportarse

Por el camino a casa hablaban de muchas cosas, demasiadas en particular, cosas de sus vidas, cosas de South Town y demás. Al llegar al hogar ellos bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la casa.

-Qué raro no hay nadie –dijo K´, viendo que la casa estaba vacía –aquí deberían de estar Max y mi hermana junto con los demás

Kula, solo sonrió y jalo a K´, hacia ella –estamos solos –dijo está volviendo a besar al chico pero esta vez con más fuerza y pasión, cosa que K´, no dudo en contestar y también la beso fuertemente y la pego a su cuerpo mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la chica, siguieron así un poco mas hasta que de nuevo se separaron por falta de aire. Ambos se vieron por un momento y reanudaron con el beso, pero esta vez el chico de cabellos grises cargo a la chica hasta su habitación y la deposito suavemente en su cama.

-Kula, mete la mano debajo de la almohada –dijo el chico

-¿Para qué? –pregunto esta inocentemente

-Vamos solo hazlo

Kula, haciéndole caso al chico metió su mano debajo de la almohada y sintió algo frio, rápidamente lo saco y observo que era un anillo hermoso de diamantes, K´ la tomo de la mano y agarro el anillo para luego introducir el dedo de la chica por el orificio del anillo.

-Kula, ¿te casas conmigo? –pregunto nervioso el chico

La felicidad invadía a la chica, estaba emocionada, no se lo podía creer, el hombre que más amaba le estaba proponiendo matrimonio –Si, Si acepto –dijo ella muy feliz

K´ sonrió y la beso pero a diferencia de los otros besos, este era suave, tierno, sintiendo cada parte de los labios rosas de la chica, rápidamente sus manos se concentraron en los hombros de la chica pasando por luego por su espalda tocándola con la yema de sus dedos, su camino continúo por su cintura.

Sin parar de besarlo ella con sus manos empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a K´ botón por botón lo hacía, hasta que por fin había acabado, así podía acariciar ese bien formado pecho musculoso del chico, ella lo tumbo en la cama quedando ella sobre él, ahora concentraría sus besos en el pecho del chico, besando cada parte, llegando hasta su parte baja, ahí K´ la detuvo y el empezó a besar el cuello de la chica, mientras que con sus manos levantaba la playera de esta y metiendo sus manos dentro para poder sentirla mucho mejor, poco a poco le fue quitando su playera hasta que al fin cometía su acto al quitársela y ver a la chica en sostén, se quedo admirando esos pechos, no eran los más grandes del mundo pero para el chico eran perfectos, entonces el…

%%%&&&%%%

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de aquella vez, en esos cuatro felices meses la pareja planeaba su boda y esperaba ya con muchas ansias el bebe que ahora Kula llevaba en su interior. La noticia de un heredero de la flama o del hielo había puesto a todos felices, de verdad que no podía tener nada malo ahora en sus vidas.

-Iré a reparar la moto con Kyo –dijo K´ saliendo con dicho vehículo

-¿De nuevo?, mejor sería que compraras otra nueva –sugería su futura esposa

-¿Que dices?, ella es parte de mi, además con ella te he llevado a muchas partes –dijo el chico que se acerco a la chica y le regalo un corto beso –_**Prometo volver pronto**_ –dijo este para irse

-_**Te esperare**_ –dijo ella viendo como se iba su futuro esposo

Kula entro a su hogar y un presentimiento hizo que ella se estremeciera, al parecer algo malo iba a ocurrir, un terrible malestar la invadió y fue rápidamente al baño para vomitar, luego de un rato su malestar había disminuido, pero aun sentía ese mal presentimiento, así que decidió llamar a K´.

Apunto de agarrar el teléfono, este suena y ella lo contesta

-¿Si? –dijo la chica

-Kula, es urgente ven rápido –se escuchaba la voz de una chica alterada desde la otra línea

-¡¿Que ha ocurrido?, dime Athena ¡¿qué ha sucedido? –pregunto la chica desesperada

-Es K´, el, el… -La voz de Athena del otro lado de la línea se quebraba, sus palabras las costaba decirlas –él y Kyo salieron y les ocurrió un accidente

Kula, se quedo congelada, K´ le había ocurrido algo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar un miedo intenso la invadió soltó el teléfono inmediatamente y salió de su casa corriendo

-Kula… Kula, si aun me escuchas debes venir enseguida –se escuchaba por el teléfono descolgado la voz débil de Athena

La chica corrió lo mas que pudo, pero se tropezó y cayó, luego se levanto y corrió otra vez, pero esta vez empezó a congelar la acera y en unos pocos segundos ya se encontraba patinando hacia a toda velocidad. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y tantos pensamientos, pero el que más le llegaba a la cabeza eran sus últimas palabras: _**Prometo volver pronto.**_ Una promesa que al parecer no se iba a cumplir.

Rápidamente ella había llegado al taller de Kyo Kusanagi, ahí grito por su nombre y nadie le contestaba, así que rápidamente salió hasta la carretera y patino sobre el asfalto congelado. Un poco más adelante diviso a muchas personas reunidas, _¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿que habrá pasado?_, pensaba la chica acercándose al lugar.

Al acercarse se percato que había un gran tráiler, estrellado contra la baranda y unas motos hechas pedazos y ahí fue que la vio esa misma moto es la de K´ y estaba completamente destruida pareciera que el tráiler le paso por encima. Ahora si ella pensó lo peor, se movió por el medio de las personas y vio a muchos para médicos y también a vio a Athena que estaba llorando desconsoladamente junto a Kyo que estaba inconsciente en la carretea, luego los ojos de la chica se fijaron en un bulto que estaba aun sangrando en la carretera sus ojos empezaron a llorar, era él.

Corrió hacia aquel bulto y lo abrazo con fuerza.

¡K´!, ¡K! –Grito la chica desconsolada

Ella lo miro sus ojos estaban cerrados su cuerpo sangraba mucho, sus piernas estaban completamente aplastadas, su brazo derecho roto, su situación era deplorable.

-¡K´! no me dejes, no, K ´por favor quédate conmigo, no me dejes, ¡K! –los gritos desgarradores de la chica hicieron eco muchos de los espectadores la veían tristes entre ellos Iori Yagami que en vez de estar feliz porque su enemigo estaba semi-muerto, se encontraba con su cara seria y a un lado de ella estaba Leona Heiderm llorando en el hombro de este.

Las lágrimas de Kula seguían saliendo, no había manera de detenerlas, ella sufría como nunca, su corazón se hacía pedazos su felicidad, su esperanzas se desvanecían y aun en su mente recordaba esas últimas palabras de K´: _**Prometo Volver Pronto**_, promesa que se acababa de romper, entonces el se había ido para nunca regresar.

-Kula –la voz débil de K´la hizo volver a la realidad –No llores, así no te ves hermosa

-K´, por favor resiste, tu puedes K´, no me dejes no dejes solo a tu hijo

K´ sonrió –Nuestro Hijo, ojala lo viese nacer cuidar de él, prométeme que lo cuidaras por mi y que… -La voz de K´ se habia apagado por completo, su cuerpo ahora inerte daba la respuesta que estaba muerto

Kula lloro desconsoladamente, una parte de ella había se había ido, un pedazo de su alma se rompía y su amor moría.

%%%&&&%%%

El día de su entierro había llegado, Kula y muchos iban a despedirlo por última vez lo veían en su ataúd, ceremonia y velorio pasaron rápido, y el entierro fue lo más doloroso, muchos lloraban, muchos no se lo podían creer, el en pocos días iba a casarse y en meses iba a ser papa, pero no el destino no lo quiso así.

Luego de que todo acabara la gente se despedía y se iban, pero quedo ella, que aun estaba enfrente de su lapida, no lloraba, sus lagrimas se habían acabado de tanto llanto, ya no podía seguir y sus ojos hinchados y rojos lo demostraban. Bajo un poco la cabeza y susurro algo inaudible:

-_K´, regresaras algún día…_

Entonces una suave brisa fue la que se estrello en la mejilla de la chica y un susurro escucho:

-_Te prometo que nos veremos otra vez…_

Ella, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejar una rosa en que ahora era la tumba de, el.

%%%&&&%%%

Pasaron unos 4 meses más, ella ya estaba en el hospital, su criatura iba a venir al mundo y muchos esperaban nerviosos en la sala de espera al igual que la madre que estaba en el quirófano pujando para dar a una nueva vida, que comenzaba.

Unas largas 9 horas pasaron y por fin la noticia de un heredero salió, su hijo nació fuerte y saludable muchos pasaron a ver a la criatura, se veía pequeño se veía indefenso, su pequeño rostro demostraba esperazas.

-Felicidades Kula, ya eres Madre –le felicito Diana

-Es tan pequeño y lindo –dijo Whip viendo a su sobrino

-¿Como lo llamaras? –pregunto Máxima

-El se llamara K´ -Dijo Kula con una sonrisa y luego alzo la vista y vio en la puerta que estaba el ahí recostado y viéndola luego desapareció.

Sin dudas una vida acababa pero una esperanza nacía.

**FIN**


End file.
